Mario Sports Mix Ch 1- The Beginning, Mario Fanfic
by Jim1596
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This story is how I reached to the Mario world and journey to win the Sports Mix title.


Disclaimer: I will be using myself in this story as a first person. Just Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I was just getting in my run on a cool, cloudy day. When I finished at my house, I noticed a bright, luminescent light that intrigued me. However, the light was ephemeral. I wanted to know why that light only showed for a short time. So, I ran to the decline and saw the same light at the tunnel. I sprinted to the tunnel and saw the light floating in the middle. As I walked close to the light, it did not move. Once I reached the boundary of the light, I began to touch the light. I suddenly moved back because its intense, blazing heat shocked my hand. Then, the light began to react violently. The light began to transform into a portal. I tried to run away but the force of the sucking wind got me and I was sucked in. I don't know what was happening. As I traveled through different worlds, I noticed that the time from my world has froze. I figured that when a person has entered a portal to another world, the time of the person came from freezes and holds it until the person returns to its point of origin. After about 10 seconds, I fell into a forest. I couldn't get up so I just rolled. After about a few seconds, I got up on my feet and noticed something peculiar. I noticed that the skies and trees' colors were different. I looked at my hands and they were animated colored. I freaked out and tried to run outside. I kept running and running until I tripped on a rock and fell on a hill. I kept rolling and rolling. On the bottom of the incline, I landed on water. I coughed and water was pushing through my body. Finally, I got up and saw a castle. There was a picture that looked like Peach. I walked towards the castle to get aid. It didn't turn out well because as I approached near the castle, the guard toads stopped me. I was arrested for no reason. They dragged me to the castle. No one inside the castle saw me and I was sent to the dungeon. My day couldn't get any worse, could it?

**Nighttime**

I was bored. Nothing to do in this tedious old prison. I thought to myself:

Me: Why does everything bad happen to me? My clothes are wet, I am repulsive and I miss my family.

At least the good part was that time froze in my world.

**Throne**

Peach was sitting in her chair working on a special project. Then her boyfriend, Mario rushed in with bizarre news.

"Peach, there's something bad in the dungeon!" Mario exclaims.

"What is it?" She replied.

"There's a guy, whom I have not seen before is in our dungeon. The guard toads arrested him for no apparent reason!" He replies.

"WHAT?!" She angrily replied. "This is not how we go in this Kingdom! They have to give me permission to send the culprit into the dungeon!" She added.

She got up and walked to the dungeon room. Mario wanted to go with her. As they went downstairs, they heard noises. They quickly to the dungeon and saw the guard toads giving a man a hard time.

"Guards!" She yelled.

The guards stopped and bowed at her and with a greeting. "My princess, what can I do to satisfy you?"

"Release the man in cell 6." She replied.

That was where I was held prisoner.

"But princess, he trespassed our area." one of the guards replying.

"Do you have poison mushroom in your head?! My kingdom is a democratic system. Anyone except Bowser and evil can enter my kingdom. Now, RELEASE THE PRISONER NOW!" she replied with indignation.

The obeyed her commands and released me. I walked out and saw the princess and a mustachioed man. They didn't look happy.

"Why are you here?" she added.

"I came from another world. A light had sent me into your world. And I need new clothes."

"Another world?" she questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

"What's your name?" Mario interrupted.

"My name is Ji-Min"

"Ji-Min? That's a nice name." he replied.

"Come young man, we'll resort you in our castle's finest rooms." Peach commented.

"Thank you, guys." I gladly answered.

They took me upstairs to the second room floor. I walked the aisle with no comment and reached to the room I will be living in.

"Here's your room. You'll find everything you need satisfying." Peach commented.

She opened the door and the room was huge. I looked at the amazing space it has. It had everything: Kitchen, Bed, TVs, internet and milk. I walked in shocked by this beautiful room.

"Enjoy your stay. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Peach added.

She closed the door and I was alone. The first thing I did was checking closets. I opened the door near the bed and I saw variations of clothing. I noticed a touchpad that can create any clothing or shoes I desired. It was great. This castle reminds me of a hotel I once stayed in at my home country. I changed to pajamas with the touchpad I used. Before I went to sleep, I had some cookies and milk. Then I slept for the night.


End file.
